Happy birthday Kageyama
by minekami8
Summary: It was Kageyama's birthday but why everybody acted strange? What happened on that day? Light story, one shot


It's Kageyama's birthday today! He is my favorite character.. I think he's perfect.. so very perfect in every way #eh

Marry me Kageyamaa .. Ah no I can't.. 'cause he belongs to our little angel, Hinata ahaha #slapped

Well then finally I managed to force myself to write a short fic on Kageyama's birthday UvU

Although I don't have a rough draft of the plot, hope you enjoy this light story

Usual warning : grammar error and typo may be found ahead

also, guess I'm really really bad at first person point of view.. just wanna try this after all ahaha so forgive me~ #run

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday Kageyama!<strong>

In that cold Morning in Decmber, I slowly opened my eyes

"Cold"

A slight of morning sunlight came and dazzled my eyes

Although I really didn't want to get up because it had to be friggin' cold outside, I'd be late if I didn't wake up soon…

'_Today is 22__nd__ December… means it's my birthday. Wonder what'll happen today… guess nothing special will happen though…_

_Today will be another normal day…'_

I yawned

"I gotta wake up and go to school now"

Xxx

'_Tomorrow we'll have winter holiday, so that'll make today the last day at school huh..'_

I saw Captain, Sugawara san and Azumane san ahead. I went to greet them

"Good morning, Captain, Sugawara san, Azumane san" I bowed a little

"Oh it's you, Kageyama"

I looked up and met Captain's … his face looked like he was not in mood or something

"Good morning…"

"Morning, Kageyama"

Sugawara san and Azumane san weren't any different.

'_Seriously,does the cold weather make them uninterested? Or they've already bored of coming to school on the last day? Beats me..'_

"Excuse us" Captain said and walked through me, followed by the others.

'_Oh right, I gotta go to my class, it's almost 7 p.m. anyway"_

The class was boring. That was what gonna happen if it was your last day before holiday. Finally the bell rang, meant it was break time. I got out of the classroom, walking to the vending machine outside to buy milk, as usual.

When I was walking through the corridor, I saw Tsukishima and his loyal follower, Yamaguchi. I already expected that the megane aka Tsukishima would tease me and Yamaguchi would add some words to Tsukishima's statement. But until they were few meters ahead, they didn't say anything. Yamaguchi looked down at the floor –as if he wanted to do some research regarding the floor pattern or whatsoever – while Tsukishima's face wasn't any better, looking sour. They almost looked the same as Captain cs. Just when they were about to pass through me, Tsukishima said

"Morning, ou sama"

'_Geez… there it is, always bother to cal me with the nickname I hate… as expected'. _But he didn't laugh and wait for my annoyed reaction as ever. Yamaguchi just smiled a little to me and left

'…. _Does this cold weather really irritate everybody?'_

I reached the vending machine and pushed the button. A box of milk fell and I picked it. When I was drinking the milk, I heard Nishinoya san and Tanaka san were chatting not far from me.

"Is everything good?"

"It seems everything is according the plan"

"Hmm, good then, Ryu"

'_What are they talking about? Is it about some new strategies for volleyball formation? Or maybe it's about Kiyoko san (again)? Guess I'll greet them and join their conversation, if they let me'_

"Good morning, Nishinoya san, Tanaka san"

"Gyaaah!" Out of my expectation, they looked so surprised as if my arrival was something that shall not happen that day. They quickly took some space between me and them then talked very carefully to the other. Well, I could still hear them tbh. Their voices were loud after all

"Hey Ryu, why is he here? Did he already find out about the plan?"

"Calm down, Noya. He know nothing. Now just act naturally so he won't feel anything strange"

"Got it"

I really didn't get them.

They went back and looked at me with a threatening face

"Kageyama yo… call me 'Tanaka senpai', you get iit? Huh?" Tanaka san brought his face closer to mine

"Uh.. yeah, Tanaka senpai"

"Now go away, Kageyama" said Nishinoya san with the almost exact face as Tanaka san plus 'shoo' gesture "we're in the middle of important conversation here. It's conversation between men!"

"But Nishinoya san, I'm also a man.."

"And also between senpais!" Tanaka san added

'_What is it between senpais that's so important? It must be about Kiyoko san then. Well, if that so then I don't have to be here any longer'_

"Ah okay, excuse me"

"Good boy"

"Take care"

They waved their hand and smiled so brightly as if their obstacle had gone.

'_Wait, so that means I'm the obstacle?'_

But compared to the other club members, their behavior are different.

…?

What a strange day today.

Speaking of the devil, I met Kiyoko san when I was going back to the class. She was so beautiful as usual, and almost expressionless at the same time.

"Good morning, Kageyama" she greeted me politely

"Ah, good morning"

Another person with no strange behavior today.

"I just want to inform you, there's practice at gym after school. Make sure you'll come. Excuse me"

'_Hmm without being told, actually I'll never skip any practice except it's doesn't have to tell me that"_

Xxx

In the end there was no particular contact between me and other Karasuno volleyball club members today. It felt like all of them were just walk through me and said few words with strange behavior. Had I done something? I couldn't recall anything about that.

Since the class had already over, I would go to the gym to practice.

There was still no one, or so I thought as I saw a short figure jumped and spiked the ball in the air. It's Hinata.

"Hinata"

"!" He jolted and looked at me with.. anticipation?

"Where's the others? They haven't come?"

"Uuh.. well.. umm.. I think.. no, I hear that they've gone home"

"Huh?"

"We-well it's uh.. Looks like they got some emergency errands or.. sudden announcement that there'll be test tomorrow so they have to study.."

"…" I approached him and took a deep gaze at his face

"Wha.." he became more panic "W-what is it Kageyama?"

I clenched his orange haired head without mercy

"Gwaaa it hurts! It hurts Kageyamaa!"

"Could it be you're lying to me?"

"Eh!.. uhh.."

"Hinata, you're bad at lying you know. Plus, there's no class tomorrow so they don't have to study today"

"A-ah…"

I released his head and he caressed his poor head immediately.

"It hurts.."

"Uh sorry" I didn't mean it, it was just a prank "Kiyoko san said I have to go to the practice at gym after school. But no one is here. Is it really true that they've gone home?"

"…."

Hinata didn't reply for a long time

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hate"

"Ha?"

"I really hate Kageyama"

"Wha.." '_Hey, what have I done? Did I really make him that mad?'_

"You sucks, I don't want to see you or become your partner, ever!"

?!

'_What's with him all of sudden?! Don't want to see me? Look who's talkin-' _I was about to say that but suddenly a memory when I was at Kitagawa Daichi came and reminded me when everyone hated me that time

"We don't want to listen to you anymore"

"You're a self-centered king"

'_Kindaichi, Kunimi, everyone.. hates me. Does that time already come again? Have I become a 'king' here without I am aware of it? If that so, then..'_

"-ma … yama..

Kageyama!"

I was taken aback from my thoughts and saw Hinata held my shoulder. His face was so close to mine.

"Hey, Kageyama, are you okay? You look pale"

"No.. it's just" I closed my eyes. '_Again, I've hurt my friends by being a 'king' huh?_'

"It's okay to hate me, Hinata"

"What are you talking about?" he frowned

"I've never thought of this but, maybe the fact is nobody wants me to be here, because I'm egoist, self-centered…" I sighed

"Kageyama, what's wrong with you?"

"?"

"I was just joking, you know?"

My eyes widened in disbelief "Huh? Joking.. really?"

"Yeah" he nodded twice. He looked so sure and I didn't find any sign of hatred or anger in his eyes.

"It's because you overdo it, Shouyo"

"Yeah, it's too much for him, Hinata"

Behind me there're Nishinoya san and Tanaka san, walking approached us.

"It's because of you" Hinata said to them "Noya san said if Kageyama know I'm lying, I should say 'I hate Kageyama'"

"Because Shouyo's bad at lying" The libero laughed

"Well but you acted well, Hinata" said the bald spiker, raising his thumb.

"Ahahaha~" Hinata rubbed his head.

"You littlee… so you tried to lie huh?" I pulled his cloth

"Wha.. don't be mad, Kageyama, because it's.."

"Happy birthday Kageyamaa!" Suddenly, everyone showed up behind us, smiling with a bright face (well, ex Tsukishima's plain face). Sugawara san brought a large birthday cake and the rest of them brought confetti .

"Everyone…"

"Sorry, Kageyama" said Captain "We just want to pull a prank.. Because it'll be fun to make fun of you instead of celebrating the birthday like what we've done before, it's a little boring. Hahaha"

"Well, we even have to act with different character.. it's a bit difficult" said Sugawara san. The others were agree "So, as an apology, we bring you a birthday cake, come on, make a wish Kageyama!"

'_Oh God, I'm touched'_ I looked at the birthday cake, wishing a lot like 'I hope this team'll be the best team in Japan' and 'wish my grades can be better'. Then I blow the candle followed by a noise from the confetti

"Everything's according the plan!" Nishinoya san and Tanaka san were giving each other high five

'_Ah, so this's the plan they were talking about' I said rather to myself_

And so, we changed the gym to a party room of my birthday celebration.

Xxx

"Thank you for today" I bowed deeply to my friends. It was getting late and we had done with my 'birthday party' so we had to go home. It was so much fun, I hadn't experience thing like this before, so I was very happy

"Don't mind it, Kageyama!"

"Wish you all the best!"

"Let's meet again next year on spring!"

"I'm so full, the cake was delicious"

I waved to them as their figures faded away. "Nah, should we go home now?" I turned to look at Hinata, who was beside me.

"Ah, sure. Hmm, but before that, do you have a minute?"

"Eh, what for?"

Unexpectedly, he took out a lunchbox and gave it to me

"This is?"

"Just open it" he turned his sight away

I opened it carefully and..

"Umm… what is this?" It was a meal but I wasn't really sure about the 'shape' because it was a bit screwed. Rice, eggs, and some… slice of pork I guess?

But I was eager to taste it so I tried it anyway

"Uwaah, it's good" Yeah, unexpectedly despite of the appearance, it was delicious

"Eh.. really?" Hinata looked at me with a bright face

"You make this?"

"Well yeah.. it's originally pork curry with egg, but guess I'm still bad at cooking huh" he lightly scratched his cheek

'_Oh my god what do I do..he's so kind. And he knows my favorite food? How? __But he can be my wife, marry me Hinata__, wait what?'_

"Thank you for going through all the troubles and make this for me"

"Huh, why so formal Kageyama?" he laughed "it's weird"

"Isn't it?"

"By the way, it's for your birthday. Sorry for lying to you back then Kageyama. Happy birthday"

I looked at him "Hinata, this's the best birthday present I've ever received you know"

"Really?" His face reddened and he smiled ear to ear.

"Yeah, that's why I want you to taste this too" I brought the fork to his mouth. At first he didn't want it because he said it was embarrassing, but we ate all of the pork curry in the end.

"Ah, it's bad, I want more"

"Oh really, then I'll make it again tomorrow-"

"No, I want to eat this" I said as I grabbed his chin. He became panic

"?! Kageyama.. No.. Don't..Don't bite my nose Kageyamaa!"

"Ahahaha" I laughed as I saw him rubbed his nose and pretended like it hurt so much "Now we're even. Let's go home. It's getting cold"

"Kageyama"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're born". Saying so, he smiled with his usual warm and cheerful smile. As if it raised all of my burden from the past, from the fear of being unwanted, I closed my eyes and smiled back.

"Thank you, Hinata"

* * *

><p>Whoa.. it's long<p>

too long maybe w

Well at least I've fulfilled my duty of writing a fic on Kageyama's birthday

It's a little tiring (because I haven't use english to write for a while) but I'm really happy

Actually I post this at 12:16, which means I'm late 16 minutes 'cause I gotta deal with my vpn.. my country server won't let me access fanfiction

for no reason I guess

..Guess I'll check this again tomorrow, I really want to draw Kageyama but it's late now (and I'm sleepy lol)

Thanks for reading and feel free to drop comment. Sorry if Kageyama's a little OOC (?)


End file.
